outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlander (novel)/Minor characters
A list of minor characters in the Outlander novel. These include characters that were only mentioned, or played some marginal role in the narrative. (m) = mentioned only A *'Absalom' – Marcus MacRannoch's cowherd *'"Young Alec"' – serving boy at Castle Leoch *'Brother Ambrose' – one of the monks at Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré *'Anne' – Geillis Duncan's serving woman *'Duke of Argyll (m)' – Jack Randall tells Jamie he cannot be released on bond without written clearance from the Duke of Argyll *'Arnold' – one of the English deserters who attack Jamie and Claire in the glade. B *'Mr. Bainbridge (m)' – an Inverness solicitor whom Frank Randall meets with to discuss their interest in local history *'Laird of Balnain (m)' – Gwyllyn the Bard tells the tale of the wife of the Laird of Balnain *'Brother Bartolome' – one of the monks at Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré *'Breadalbane/Breadalbin (m)' – a man Colum sold a horse to. Spelling varies between Cross Stitch and Outlander *'Mrs. Buchanan' – the Inverness postmistress; member of the dancing ladies on Craigh na Dun C *'John Cameron (m)' – first husband of Jocasta MacKenzie *'John Campbell (m)' – leader of the infamous Glencoe Massacre *'Changeling's mother' – the hill woman who left her sickly baby on the fairy hill. She testifies at the witch trial to say that Claire and Geillis picked the baby up and said spells over it. She is not named. *'Collins' – the elder of the two dragoons who arrived at the millpond in Lallybroch when Jamie was trying to fix it. *'Collinses (m)' ﻿- When Frank and Claire find the blood on the doorstep in Inverness Frank notes that there is another stain on the Collinses doorstep. *'Corporal Chisholm (m)' – patient of Claire's whom she treated during World War II *'Geordie Coulter' – one of Dougal MacKenzie's men; joins the rescue party at Wentworth Prison *'Rufus Coulter' – one of Dougal MacKenzie's men; joins the rescue party at Wentworth Prison *'Oliver Cromwell (m)' – Lord Protector of the Commonwealth of England. When Claire asks Jenny if there is a priest's hole at Lallybroch, Jenny says no because it was built well after the Protector's time *'Currans (m)'- Tenants at Lallybroch who arrive for Quarter Day D *'Dean of St. Giles College (m)'- Frank jokingly tells Claire not to get arrested as the Dean of St. Giles College wouldn't like it *'Mr. Donaldson (m)' – Mrs. Graham borrows a peacock feather from Mr Donaldson when she dresses up to do fortune-telling at the church fete *'Donald Donn (m)'- Frank and Claire are told the story of Donald Donn, poet son of McDonald of Bohuntin and lover of Mary Grant, the daughter of the laird of Urquhart Castle, while on their boat trip on Loch Ness E *'Brother Eulogius' – one of the monks at Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré *'Ewan the Armourer (m)' – the man at Castle Leoch who made Claire's silver wedding ring F G *'Father Gerard (m)' – a friar at the Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré *'Jock Graham' – the first person Jamie and Claire meet as they draw near to Lallybroch when Jamie returns home after the witch trial. *'Miss Grant' – proprietor of an Inverness pastry shop; member of the dancing ladies at Craigh na Dun *'Malcolm Grant' – chieftain of clan Grant; rejected suitor of Ellen MacKenzie *'Mary Grant (m)'- Frank and Claire are told the story of Mary Grant, daughter of the laird of Urquhart Castle while on their boat trip on Loch Ness *'Mungo Grant (m)' – assistant cook at Castle Leoch *'Grisel (m)' – when Rupert remarks that he's never heard a woman swear like Claire, one of the other men says that he's never met his Auntie Grisel H *'Harry' – one of the English deserters who attack Jamie and Claire in the glade *'Corporal Hawkins' – aide to Captain Jonathan Randall *'Hector' – Marcus MacRannoch's henchman, who finds and assists Claire following her escape from Wentworth Prison I J *'Jeffries (m)' – Tenants at Lallybroch who arrive for Quarter Day *'John' – one of Colum's attendants at Castle Leoch *'John the cook-boy (m)' – mentioned by Jamie *'John the stable lad (m)' – the boy who gave Hamish advice about the birds and the bees *'Brother Josef' – one of the monks at Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré K L *'Leo (m)' – Old Leo is a remote relation of Jamie's who is also related to Murtagh *'Fergus mac Leodhas' – Scottish mercenary who served with Ian and Jamie in France; was with Ian Murray at Daumier when he lost his leg after being hit by grapeshot M *'Ewan MacDonald (m)' – Gwyllyn the bard tells a tale of the Wee Folk who tried to steal Ewan MacDonald's wife *'Robert MacDonald' – a member of the Glen Elrive Watch; forcibly interrogated by Claire and Jenny in their efforts to find and rescue Jamie *'Alex MacGregor (m)' – The name of the man whose Bible was given to Jamie when he was about to be flogged for the second time. *'Martin Mack' – resident near Lallybroch, with a horse for sale *'Eleanor MacKenzie'- Dougal MacKenzie's youngest daughter. Claire sits near her in the dining hall at Castle Leoch *'Geordie MacKenzie' – a MacKenzie clansman, killed by a boar during the tynchal at Castle Leoch *'Janet MacKenzie (m)' – daughter of Jacob MacKenzie, younger sister of Ellen, Colum, and Dougal; died at age twenty-four of a fever *'Margaret MacKenzie' – Dougal's second youngest daughter. Claire sits near her in the dining hall at Castle Leoch. *'Maura MacKenzie (m)'- Dougal's wife to whom he was married for 24 years and had four daughters with. She died from a sudden fever. *'Sarah MacKenzie' – a deceased member of clan MacKenzie, who expired following treatment by Davie Beaton *'Thomas MacKenzie (m)'- the name of a man whose boat Geillis is accused of sinking at the witch trial *'Willie MacMurtry' – one of Dougal MacKenzie's men; joins the rescue party at Wentworth Prison *'Bob/Bobby MacNab (m)' – one of Grannie MacNab's 16 grandsons, three of whom are named Robert. *'John MacRae' – the village locksman in Cranesmuir, who is obliged to imprison Claire and Geillis in the thieves' hole, and to assist at the witch trial *'Annabelle MacRannoch' – Lady Annabelle MacRannoch is the wife of Sir Marcus MacRannoch. *'General McAuliffe (m)' – when Claire sees Jamie approaching at the witch trial she says she feels the same way General McAuliffe must have felt seeing Patton's army arrive during the Battle of the Bulge *'Magdalen' – a woman of Castle Leoch; a minor acquaintance of Claire's *'Captain Manson (m)' – World War II acquaintance of Claire's *'Marley' – Jonathan Randall's mentally deficient but physically powerful orderly at Wentworth Prison *'Charlie Marshall (m)' – K-9 Corps sergeant; World War II acquaintance of Claire Randall's, who gives her advice on withstanding a dog attack *'Mrs. Martins' – midwife who delivers Jenny Murray's second child, Maggie *'May (m)' ﻿- Frank refers to his cousin May sending him a letter with genealogical information about Jack Randall *'John Munro (m)'- a potential suitor for Ellen MacKenzie whom she would have nothing to do with *'Mutt and Jeff' – Claire's nicknames for ecclesiastical examiners who conduct the witch trial at Cranesmuir N O *'Joe Orr' – resident near Lallybroch, acquaintance of Ian and Jenny Murray P *'Patton (m)' – when Claire sees Jamie approaching at the witch trial she says she feels the same way General McAuliffe must have felt seeing Patton's army arrive during the Battle of the Bulge *'Peter' – a drover; sees monster at Loch Ness with Claire, and later testifies against her at the witch trial *'Brother Polydore' – one of the monks at Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré Q R *'Reilly the Leinsterman (m)' – fellow prisoner with Jamie Fraser at Wentworth Prison; expert in lock-picking *'Janet Robinson' – who accuses Geillis of killing her unborn child at the witch trial. *'Roderick and Willie' – stable-lads *'Brother Roger' – one of the monks at Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré S *'Corporal Silvers' – the dragoon who tries to fix the broken watermill wheel while Jamie is hiding under the water beneath. T *'Tanner's boy' – the boy who has his ear nailed to the pillory, in Cranesmuir, for stealing. He is not named. *'Thompson' – one of Jack Randall's servants at Fort William U V W *'John Whitlow' – one of Dougal's men; joins the rescue party at Wentworth Prison *'Sergeant Wilkes' – the man who gave Jamie his first flogging *'Brother William' – one of the monks at Abbey of Ste. Anne de Beaupré *'Williamson (m)' – The American Claire treated during the war from whom she picked up the expression "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ" X Y Z Category:Characters in Outlander (novel) Category:Minor characters